greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
In Which Cooper Finds a Port in His Storm
In Which Cooper Finds a Port in His Storm 'is the eighth episode of the first season and the 8th overall episode of 'Private Practice. Short Summary Cooper returns to the online dating game with surprising results, Addison goes out on a date with one of Violet's patients, Naomi and Sam make a house call at a convent, Dell gives a tour of Oceanside Wellness to his midwifery classmates, and Addison and Pete participate in a "Safe Surrender" program, coming to the aid of a teenaged new mother. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP108AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP108PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP108NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP108CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP108CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP108DellParker.png|Dell Parker PP108SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP108VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP108FatherMark.png|Father Mark PP108Carl.png|Carl PP108SisterAmy.png|Sister Amy PP108Darcy.png|Darcy PP108SisterVirginia.png|Sister Virginia PP108Darcy'sMom.png|Darcy's Mom PP108ERIntern.png|ER Intern Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *Tom Irwin as Father Mark *Josh Randall as Carl *Keiko Agena as Sister Amy *Joy Lauren as Darcy Co-Starring *Marsha Clark as Sister Virginia *Anne Rutter as Darcy's Mom *James Ginty as ER Intern Medical Notes Carl *'Diagnosis:' **Anxiety **Foreign body in anal cavity *'Doctors:' **Violet Turner (psychiatrist) **ER Intern *'Treatment:' **Talk therapy **Extraction Carl was seeing Violet for his anxiety. He also liked to stick shoes up his anus. He stole one of Addison's shoes and ended up in the hospital when he got stuck in his anus. They were able to remove it non-surgically. Sister Helen *'Diagnosis:' **Septic shock **Typhoid *'Doctors:' **Sam Bennett (internist) **Naomi Bennett (reproductive endocrinologist) *'Treatment:' **Antibiotics Helen, 86, was mysteriously sick. Naomi and Sam were called to the convent to examine her. She had a rash on her stomach that consisted of several red dots. They sent a picture of the rash to Dell to see if he could find someone to identify the rash. He forwarded the pictures to an infectious disease specialist to identify it. She went into septic shock just as they identified the illness as typhoid. They moved her and the other nuns to the hospital for treatment. Sister Virginia *'Diagnosis:' **Typhoid *'Doctors:' **Sam Bennett (internist) **Naomi Bennett (reproductive endocrinologist) *'Treatment:' **Antibiotics Virginia started to show signs of sickness while they were trying to figure out what was wrong with Helen. She then developed the same rash that Helen had. When the illness was identified as typhoid, all the nuns were moved to the hospital for treatment. After she started treatment, she improved. Darcy *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Vaginal delivery Darcy had had a baby whom she decided to surrender. Addison asked to do an exam, but Darcy declined. Melanie *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) **Pete Wilder (alternative medicine specialist) **Cooper Freedman (pediatrician) *'Treatment:' **Well-baby check Darcy surrendered her newborn baby to Pete and Addison. She wasn't crying when they picked her up, which concerned Pete, but she was stable at the practice. Cooper did the well-baby exam in the morning and proclaimed her healthy. Darcy and her mother later came to the practice to re-claim the baby and Darcy named her Melanie. Nuns *'Diagnosis:' **Typhoid *'Doctors:' **Sam Bennett (internist) **Naomi Bennett (reproductive endocrinologist) *'Treatment:' **Antibiotics Several other nuns developed the same mysterious symptoms that Helen had. When it was identified as typhoid, they were transported to the hospital for treatment. Baby *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) **Pete Wilder (alternative medicine specialist) *'Treatment:' **Attempted resuscitation A baby had been abandoned in a park after his mother called the safe surrender hotline. He wasn't breathing and had no pulse, so they rushed him to the hospital. They attempted resuscitation for an hour before he was declared dead at 10:42 PM. Father Mark *'Diagnosis:' **Typhoid carrier *'Doctors:' **Sam Bennett (internist) **Naomi Bennett (reproductive endocrinologist) *'Treatment:' **Antibiotics After several nuns were treated for typhoid, Sam and Naomi asked Father Mark if they could test him for typhoid, as they believed he might be a carrier without being symptomatic. They then treated him with antibiotics. Music "Tell Me" - Sharon Jones "Crazy 'Bout You Baby" - Ike and Tina Turner "Learning As We Go" - Leona Naess Notes and Trivia *Like all other episodes from the first season, this episode's title originated from the original Winnie the Pooh series. *This episode scored 8.44 million viewers. *This episode marks the start of the romantic involvement between Cooper and Charlotte. *'Goof:' During this episode, Pete and Dell were looking for ID specialists to assist Sam and Naomi, however, Pete was later revealed to be an ID specialist himself. *The disease that the nuns have in the episode is variously identified as either typhoid (initially, by the CDC) or typhus (said by Sam several times). Despite the similar names and symptoms, these are actually two completely different diseases. Typhus is spread by fleas and is unlikely to have been transmitted by hygienic nuns. Typhoid is spread by fecal/oral contact or contaminated food or water, implying that Father Mark was spreading it by not washing his hands. Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S1 Episodes